


An Assignation

by Sile001



Series: Outlander - Jamie and Claire [4]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Vignette, love tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sile001/pseuds/Sile001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a brief respite from their busy lives on Fraser's Ridge, Jamie and Claire have some much-needed time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assignation

Claire's note, left in the study for Jamie on his return to the Big House, caused the fatigue to drop from his body. Now, a pleasant sense of anticipation flowed through his veins.  
'Mrs Bug, if ye have any of those wee bannocks, a bit of cheese and ale, I'll take them to Mistress Claire.'  
'Is all well with the mistress, Mr Fraser? I didna know what to think when she came in the door and went to the study. I've been sore worrit ...'  
Jamie held up a hand to forestall further chatter from the old woman.  
'Aye, dinna fash. Tis something unexpected is all. She - and I - will be back safely, never fear. Now, the food, if you please.' This was said with a smile, but Jamie's tone brooked no further interruption or delay. 

He packed his saddlebag with the provisions and an extra blanket. The sun had not yet touched the western mountains, but dusk would not be long away. The late summer nights had a chill which presaged the coming of autumn.   
Shouldering the bag, Jamie began the ascent to the place which he and Claire had discovered some months ago. A grove, three-parts surrounded by trees, it overlooked the vista of Fraser's Ridge. The Big House was reduced, by distance, to a child's toy. The river and its falls was a silver thread woven into the fabric of forest, grass and mountain. Above all, the sky, in its ever-changing moods, dominated all. 

This place was secret, was somewhere to escape, a place to commune with the spirits of earth, air and sky - and each other. Jamie's blood quickened, and not only because of the climb. To have his wife to himself without interruption was an increasingly rare event. Of late, they had both fallen into bed, descending into sleep within moments.   
Jamie entered the grove; he wanted to watch Claire before she became aware of his presence.   
He set down the bag before leaning against a tree.   
Claire ... _Sorcha_... 

The sun haloed her, picking out the sable, gold, silver, brown and grey in the riotous curls of her hair. She stood, slim yet voluptuous, gazing over the Ridge. To Jamie, she appeared as young, as beautiful and as desirable as she had all those years ago at Leoch.   
Claire turned her head to face him. Seeing him, a brilliant smile lit her face.   
'Jamie! I was beginning to think you weren't going to meet me.'  
'Well, _mo chridhe,_ ' Jamie's voice was husky, 'in that you're mistaken. Do you think I would miss a chance to serve ye?' He took the few steps in order to embrace her.  
'No, but I thought perhaps ...'  
'Hush, _a nighean._ I've brought food, and ale ... we can enjoy one another afterwards.'   
'Ha, priorities.' Claire pretended to be offended, but her grin belied her words.   
'Ye need strength for loving, Sassenach. And tonight, even at my advanced age, I mean to love ye most thoroughly.' Jamie's eyes darkened as he relished the prospect.

\-------------------

'Ah, Claire, I will never tire of looking at ye, touchin' ye, kissin' ye.' Jamie suckled his wife's nipples, erect and rosy against the thin fabric of her shift.   
Jamie had made a makeshift bed of leaf-mast, the blanket and his plaid. He was naked, the cool moonlight leaching what colour he had from his skin. His ruddy hair, loose and flowing over Claire's breasts was the only colour in a monochrome palette of love.   
'Jamie, let me ... ' Claire reached between them, grasping and massaging slowly and with the expertise of familiarity. 'Jamie, please ...' She tried to wrap her legs around Jamie's waist, only to be demurred.   
'Not yet, _mo chridhe._ I mean to make this last. Ye're no' helpin'. Christ, what are ye at now?'

Claire grinned as she pulled away from her husband. Stripping off her shift, she pushed Jamie onto his back.   
'Sassenach ...?'  
She made no reply, merely sitting beside him. Claire's gaze travelled leisurely from the puzzled expression on Jamie's face to his long elegant feet. As she did so, she noted the strongly muscled neck, chest and shoulders. Long faded, but still visible scars; that place, shadowed, its concavity made for her head to rest when they embraced or slept.   
Next, his still-flat abdominal muscles, his narrow flanks, his hips, the rise of the iliac crest just visible. She wetted her lips at the sight of the ruffled red curls surrounding his straining cock and the balls, just shadowed between heavily muscled thighs ...

'Sassenach, for God's sake!'  
'Shhh. I'm ...'  
Jamie interrupted: 'Whatever it is ye're doin' is a verra good way o' drivin' me mad. I dinna recommend it, lass.'  
'You're the one who wanted to wait.'  
'Aye, but I didna expect ... Come here to me, my wee temptress.'  
Before Claire could move or speak, she was beneath him. She felt the hot, demanding urgency of his cock against her belly. Jamie smiled as he claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss. Breaking off, he murmured 'My turn, now, _mo nighean donn._ Will ye beg, d'ye think?'   
Claire arched against him as he performed his ministrations, his hand busy between them. 'Jamie ...'  
'Yes?' Jamie pushed his hips against hers.   
'Please, Jamie - you bastard!'

'I should make ye wait and ye insult me so, but as I'm of a similar mind, I willna leave matters as they are any longer.' Jamie's grin gleamed wickedly as he entered her. As he did so, his expression changed. 'Claire. Claire, my heart's blood, come to me - come with me now.'  
Claire wrapped herself around her husband, biting his shoulder, weeping into his neck, screaming in unison with Jamie's own release.   
As the shadows deepened, the stars travelled across the night sky, the wheel of time turned, Jamie and Claire lay spooned, suspended in their own world.


End file.
